User blog:Magicseal/Help full tips on how to create a perfect mage buy using another charector as money and lure if have 2 ipods
The' 'world' 'of 'magic' Perfect Mage!!! ' Skills' How to get flame shock level 4? You must get about levitation 1p 2p and 3p and trade them to kulin the mushroom marshland as an ancient book, to get about levitation 1p you must kill either Yeti Crazy penguin Enraged wings or a Guardian Yeti which are in the Temple of Wingfril and you must be level 25 at least to kill all, to get about levitation 2p you must kill Blackjuno or Blacksky and they are bosses so they are strong and you must be at least level 28 and they are in Temple of Wingfril, and to obtain about levitation 3p you must kill WADANKA THE ELDER found in the last room of the temple of Wingfril and you must be level 35 to kill but he is boss so you may need friends or party. How to get shield volume 4 ''' Kill Chief Magief at Kataru mountains which you must be level 30 to kill Or kill the monster Ghostsnake which is found in the forest of ruins and plus they give multi shot 3 but you must be level 28 to kill them. '''Get Rest of Skills at the Black Trader ' Have level 24 mage staff ' To get a shamans wand you could always just buy at the black trader but imam get from Dung Dung monster must be level 24 and you find them on the 4th floor of the lighthouse dungeon this staff is very strong for the level it is and imam stay level 24 at my mage so I could defeat the dungeon monster you already know laugh out loud Add int to staff!!!! ' Have the best shoes' Those which are wingwing shoes which increase health points indefinitely by 50 speed is increased by 8-10% speed which is best to get these shoes you must kill the DEVILANG who is level 34 he is super strong to wear shoes must be level 1 ' Have best ring ' Which is the Guardian ring you can get from Guardian imp in the fourth floor of the lighthouse must be level 33 to kill this monster must be level 10 to wear ring. ' Have best necklace' for not being level 50 so it is raven necklace imam have to deal with Must be level 14 to wear to get go to black trader and get best one for level 24 J ' Have a hat of Spirit' To obtain, get that from beholder or dark beholder and must be level 23 to kill them, and you look for them at the second floor ' Have cutest pet ' for my opinion must be level 9+ should buy from black trader ' Have best gloves ' Get the mittens from woopa, roopa or crabs and get mitten with health 15+ be level 18 to kill ' Have best belt' Which is the belt of mana regeneration to get trade Design: Mid-level bone and 10 piece of bone get them from skeleton and Grey skeleton, at the light house first floor to get mid level bone Design go to same place and the second floor also ' Best armor for level 24' Get a charmed robe from imp on the 3rd floor of lighthouse dungeon must be level 24 to kill ' AND NOW YOU HAVE A PERFECT MAGE!!! ' After that the mage is on his own and I can sell my archer who will then be at level 40+ for allot of money naked sell for 1 million ad give all the money to my mage using the 2nd iPod touch (: Category:Blog posts